


sick hearts can't lie

by FrankieSmiles



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieSmiles/pseuds/FrankieSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Used announced that they'll have a concert near Gerard's place, Gerard has to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick hearts can't lie

It was a Thursday afternoon. Gerard was browsing some youtube videos since he doesn't have anything better to do. Bandit was with Lindsey for the whole month. Since the divorce, Gerard rarely sees his daughter, but he still talks to Bandit and Lindsey every once in a while if they're not that busy.  
  
Gerard signed in his 'secret' youtube account which he only uses when he's watching full movies in youtube and maybe some Cat videos or something like that. This time, he decided to watch some of their music videos before My Chemical Romance broke up. He decided to watch I'm Not Okay version 2.   
  
 _God..._  he thought  _I was a fucking shitty actor._  
  
He chuckled at some parts and frowned at some other. He looked at the suggested videos when something caught his eye. 'I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)' by The Used. Gerard smiled a little, remembering that that song was the song that Bert wrote for him when they were still in love. He clicked it and let the music sink in him and watched the video. He was smiling throughout the whole time that the video was playing. When it was over, he looked at the suggestion bar again and clicked another video that he knows that was written for him, but this time, it's fucking bitter. The music video was  _Pretty Handsome Awkward_  and it  _is_  dedicated to him. Gerard sighed and clicked the video. He was now frowning and realizing that Bert  _really did_  hate him. Once again, something caught his eye, it was a video from The Used's official channel.  
  
 _The Used announce North American Tour_  that's the title of the video. he didn't know why but he quickly clicked it. His heart was beating so fucking fast while watching it.   
  
"Hey buddies!  _Hey everybodys._  We are The Used, and we have a tour coming up, to your home town." Bert said in the video.   
  
Gerard smiled because, damn, Bert looks so good. He gained a little weight, just something to hold onto and he cut his long greasy hair. He thought of the time where they were making out in the bus and the guys set up a rule for the both of them. They were so young and in love. They were both planning to get clean and getting married someday, maybe adopt a few kids, but Gerard broke up with Bert because he wasn't quite sure what he felt for him. From that day, he knew that Bert hated him.   
  
Well, it was Gerard's fault anyway.  
  
Gerard scanned the dates when he spotted it. They were playing a show near him. He didn't think or hesitated when he clicked The Used's website and bought a ticket.   
  
He snapped back to reality when he clicked order. "Oh my fucking god." he just bought a fucking ticket to see The Used in a week. He was fucked.  
  
//  
  
Gerard was nervous. He spent an hour going through his closet, choosing an outfit to wear to the show. Why was he nervous? It's not like Bert wants to see him or anything. But maybe Bert  _does_  want to see him. He shrugged off the thought and breathed deeply. Who was he kidding? Why does Bert want to see him? Bert hates him.   
  
He did the one hing he could think of.   
  
He picked up his phone and called...  
  
"Pete?"   
  
 _"'Lo?"_  
  
"Hey, it's me. Gerard."  
  
Pete let out a hazy laugh,  _"Hey dude, what's going on?"_  
  
Gerard shrugged, as if Pete could see him, "I'm good, I;m good. You?"  
  
 _"We're good too. Just gonna take Meagan to the hospital in a few hours for the ultrasound and shit."_  
  
"That's great Pete, um, congratulations on the new baby. Oh, and tell Joe congratulations on the new baby too."  
  
 _"Will do, dude._  There was a moment of silence between them,  _"So... why'd you call?"_  
  
"It's just um..." Gerard sat on the bed and rubbed his temples, "I'm going to a concert tonight, and um, what would you do?"  
  
 _"I'm sorry, I don't quite get the question, Gee."_  
  
"Okay, let's put it like this. Let's say that you have an ex boyfriend who's gonna play maybe in a few hours, and you kinda wanna throw up because you're so fucking nervous and you can't pick up an outfit and yo-"  
  
 _"Gee,"_  Pete chuckled through the phone,  _"Calm the fuck down. Okay, first, don't be fucking nervous, second, it's a fucking concert and third, I'm sure McCracken would be surprised if he sees you later._  
  
"Ya, I know it's just- Wait, how'd you know it's Bert?"  
  
 _"I just know. Dude, you're head over heels for that guy."_  
  
"Oh."  
  
 _"Just be yourself, Gee. Anyway, we have to go now. Good luck on that concert."_  
  
"Okay. Thanks Pete." with that he hung up.  
  
He looked again at the clothes he chose and he thought 'fuck it'. Pete's right, he should just be himself.   
  
Gerard just wore his Misfits shirt, a black hoodie, black skinnies and his dirty white Converse. He locked the door and went to his car, with the ticket in his hand.   
  
"I could do this." Gerard says.   
  
//  
  
"I can't do this." Gerard says once he stepped inside. There were a lot of kids who camped outside. He had his hood up and his sunglasses. He cannot risk being seen or recognized. It was only a few minutes when The Used came to the stage.   
  
Gerard bit back a smile. God, Bert looks so good.   
  
"What's up, LA?" Bert screamed on the microphone.   
  
The crowed screamed and cheered, as Bert just grinned.  
  
"Okay, so, we are The Used and this first song is called Cry."  
  
Quinn started to play and the band was just losing it, enjoying themselves like the kids who just jumped and screamed to the lyrics that Bert sings.  
  
Even Gerard was enjoying himself. He missed this. Missed Bert. Missed seeing him on stage.  
  
When the show ended, Gerard just sighed and went to the Parking Lot for a smoke. He put the cigarette between his lips and was about to light it when a husky voice asked, "Hey dude, can I bum a light?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I-" Gerard turned to see that it was Bert, who was asking him if he could use his lighter. "Bert?" Gerard blurted out.  
  
Bert chuckled, "Yeah, haha. Caught me. Didn't feel like partying ya know." he put his cigarette between his lips, "Who're you with?"  
  
"I-" Gerard couldn't speak, he just handed Bert his lighter and blushed so hard.   
  
"Chill, dude, it's alright for a grown-ass man to go to our shows, I mean, yeah, most of our fans are teenage girls but whatever, ya know?" Bert gave a small laugh and gave Gerard back the lighter.  
  
"Bert, I-" Gerard cleared his throat and removed his sunglasses, "It's me."  
  
Bert stared at him, wide eyed, "Gerard?"  
  
Gerard smiled a little and blushed, "Hi."  
  
Bert raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just-"  
  
"I'm sorry." Bert interrupted. He looked at Gerard, his face serious, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Bert nodded, "For the shit I've said. For that fucking song." Bert looked at Gerard starigh in the eyes, "For everything."  
  
Gerard sighed, "I'm sorry too."  
  
There was a moment of silence between them, then Gerard looked at Bert and smiled, "You look good."  
  
Bert blushed, "Thanks. You too, Gee." he coughed, "You know, my feelings for you is still here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gee, I- oh fuck it." Bert dropped his cigarette and pulled Gerard's cigarette from his mouth then smashed their lips together.   
  
Gerard was surprised, he did not expect this.  
  
Bert pulled back and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry Gee, I... I'm so sorry. I still love you and I-"  
  
Gerard cupped Bert's cheek and pecked his lips. Gerard giggled then kissed Bert again, this time, encouraging Bert to kiss him back.   
  
After they're done kissing, Gerard kissed Bert's cheek and whispered to his ear, "I still love you too."


End file.
